


Red and Blue

by BluBoiKai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoiKai/pseuds/BluBoiKai
Summary: Just a cute TomTord fanfic   (swear warning BTW)
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tom lied on the couch, grumbling to himself. He was still a bit pissed that Toed had moved back in. Not because he hated him...it was because Tom loved him but had no idea how to tell him. Just the thought of it made Tom blush and he pulled on his hood before pulling the strings. Tord walked in seeing Tom like this and stopped, smiling a bit. "Heh, got something to tell me?" he asked slyly, sitting down. "E-Erm..no?" Tom stammered, pulling the strings of his hoodie tighter. "Ay, get me my flask, ye commie basterd" he said, sounding like himself again before whispering "please..." "Pfffft, don't act like you hate my guts. Matt told me allllll about your feelings for me." Tord said while laughing. "WHAT?!? H-HOW ??!? I NEVER TOLD HIM!" Tom screamed, his face now even redder. "He heard you talking to yourself. Heh, classic stupid Tom." Tord said before pulling him closer. "But...I'm glad. Makes it a hell of a lot easier for me to do this." he said before pulling Tom by the strings of his hoodie and kissing him softly. Tord pulled away and smiled, now blushing a bit as well. Tom stammered, unable to speak. "Heheh, I love you too" Tord said while leaning on Tom. Tom smiled, hugging Tord. They both lied there 'til they fell asleep.


	2. my favorite drunk

Tord was sitting on the couch, watching "something" on his phone. Tom stumbled over, bottle of whiskey in hand. "H-hellooooooo *hic* tordd" he said, his words slurred. Tord sighed, sitting up. "Drunk again..?" he asked, making Tom sit down. Tom placed his head on Tord's chest, smiling. "*Hic* do youu know how *hic* pretyyyyy you are?" he asked, pushing his face into tord's chest. "mmmmf..you smell niceeee tooo." Tord laughed softly, hugging Tom.   
~later~  
Tom groaned, holding his head. "ughhhhhhh....it hurtsssssss.." he groaned, his eyes watering. [to be continued]


	3. My favorite drunk [Pt2]

Tord gently rubs Tom’s head, trying to comfort him. Tom hugged Tord weakly, slowly falling asleep.   
~In Tom’s dream~  
Tom stood in the empty hallway, blood dripping from the wall. He was surrounded by shadows, hearing footsteps behind him. “This is your fault....”   
Tom woke up crying, trying to scream. Tord hugged him, rubbing the drunken ones back. “You’re ok..” Tord whispered, “It was only a dream....”


End file.
